Lewbert Slime
Louis "Lewbert" Sline is the mean, nasty, bad, and crazy doorman of Bushwell Plaza, Carly and Freddie's apartment building. He is also notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He hates it when people come into his lobby, especially children and the iCarly trio. He has a huge wart on his left cheek and a big sore on his foot that according to him, never heals. Many times throughout the series, the characters, mainly the members of iCarly (web show), comment and remark about Lewbert's wart, such as how "gross" or "hairy" it is. He was portrayed by Jeremy Rowley. Biography His wart is said to be a 'stress wart' due to his ex-girlfriend, Marta Trundel, whom made him miserable when they used to date each other, according to Lewbert in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. However, according to a letter from Lewbert's mom|his mother, Lewbert's wart began growing at the age of 12. Although at times he seems to abhor it, for some reason, his preference is having his wart rather than to not. In iHurt Lewbert, Lewbert's wart got exploded off, but he demanded it to be reattached. Lewbert at regular intervals tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby at once, especially after he had just recently mopped. He is a victim (unknowingly) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. Along with his hideous wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiny voice that is frequently used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. He briefly dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious and didn't care when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to stoIn the episode iFind Lewbert's Lost Love Carly, Sam and Freddie see a Valentine's Day video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999, marking two weeks of them being together. Their relationship lasted about five weeks before Marta made Lewbert miserable, so he took her on a cruise, then purposely jumped off the ship, swam to the nearest shore Seattle, changed his last name, took a job as the doorman and has now remained that way for almost 10 years. Lewbert was a male model in his younger years. According to iHurt Lewbert, he has a pet lizard and he feeds him live bugs found in the corner of his apartment room. Although it is not proven, it is possible that Lewbert was kind back before he met Marta. Trivia * He returns again in iBeat the Heat. He asks Marissa why she broke up with him, and Marrisa reminds him that he yelled at Freddie who fell down the stairs and only cared about dinner reservations. Lewbert said they could have gotten married and had a better son. Mrs. Benson gets angry and slaps his wart. It is revealed that Lewbert actually did want to marry Freddie's mom as foreshadowed in iHurt Lewbert. * He doesn't appear again until iApril Fools, encouraging Mr. Bushwell to proceed with kicking the Shays out of their apartment. * He appears in the final episode iGoodbye in which he looks sicker and worse than usual. Sneezing in Spencer's face rendering him unable to take Carly to the Father/Daughter dance. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Weaklings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimwits Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Dissociative Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil